Stolen Souls
by Chiliphantump122
Summary: Five friends trapped in a strange building at night begin to unravel the story behind Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the secrets that they are keeping from each other before dawn approaches.
1. Chapter 1

**( ! PLEASE READ ! )**

[Okay, so, I haven't really ever written anything like this before, so sorry if it's bad! I'm no professional author, so, sorry about any grammar and/or spelling errors! This is just a story I've been working on for a little while, and if anybody likes it I'll post the second chapter. Oh! And if you've read "Silver Eyes", then, I just want to explain that the Charlie in my story isn't supposed to be the same Charlie! And, it MIGHT be a bit gross, so, I guess, don't read if you don't want to... Also, blood, gore and suicide mention warning!]

The world seemed to spin, everything so tiring to focus on. My legs wobbled uncontrollably, nearly giving out as I stumbled to the side. My head knocked on the wall, and as I let out a heavy sigh I tumbled onto the floor, panting and sweating. I ran my hands along my leg, the thin and painful cuts and stabs that tore open even more as I struggled to stand. My soft pale skin breaking as I twitched and struggled. Sophie spun around and screamed, her voice seemed so feint to me, like a muffled whisper. My eyes blurry and the room growing darker, I could barely breathe, choking on my own saliva as I began to hyperventilate.

 **'Get out. Out. GET OUT.'**

I could only make out Abby's scream as everything went black.

 **Chapter One**

My eyes flickered open weakly as I stretched out my arms and began to sit up sluggishly. My senses were so suddenly overwhelmed in the least positive way, leaving me with only the pessimistic expectations that I had based off of what I could remember. It wasn't entirely negative, I could argue that the fact I was alive was positive, but, I wasn't even really enjoying that miniscule sensation of life inside of me, it was more of a nuisance, why feel anything when there's nothing good to feel?

I felt the cold sweat that stuck my shirt, I smelt the stench of rotting meat on the air, I could taste the metallic taste on my tongue. But most importantly, I could see the two quivering figures in front of me. Their voices, muffled and quiet, began to become clear to me. Abby's green-brown eyes seemed to relax as I focused on their expressions. She laughed and wiped her eyes,

"Thank God…" She muttered with her arms wrapped around me. My throat was sore and dry, every breath seeming to accentuate the pain. I tried to laugh a little as well, but my throat seemed too sore to let out more than a soft chuckle. As Abby sat back I fixed my gaze on Sophie's shy eyes. She sighed and smiled at me silently as I sat up on my knees. "What… happened?" I rasped, still a little dazed and dizzy, it was hard to recall where or why we were in the room we were.

The room was small and dark, with nearly no light sources. The walls were dirty, and the floor even more so, my hand graced a particularly sticky spot on the black and white tiles, some type of soda, I assumed. The room was rather empty, or maybe it just appeared that way. There were a few gray plastic tables, but they were all either on their sides, or the legs were folded in and they lay horizontally on the floor. They appeared to have been knocked down, but it didn't really concern me. The wallpaper was peeling and certain spots appeared to be mouldy, but who could really tell in such a dark setting…

"Do you remember _anything_?" Abby asked me with a glance towards Sophie. Sophie's face was painted with a regretful grimace, her usual happy, brown eyes, were sad and tired, and her lips, sagged down into an unusual frown, an expression I'd rarely ever seen on her. She glanced to the side, avoiding eye contact. Abby looked back at me and smiled without a sign of honest joy. She explained that we had gotten lost in the building, and there was somebody chasing us. "You couldn't keep running, it was approaching too fast, but you had collapsed on the ground. I pulled you into this room and Sophie barricaded the door over there," I turned my body towards the only light source, the faint and flickering light that glowed from underneath the door. The door had been held shut by another table, propped up on its side. "We ducked down over here when,"

"When we realized that we had locked Olivia and Alex out." Sophie interrupted Abby's explanation grimly, looking back up at me again. Her furrowed brow and clenched jaw spelled frustration.

"It's o-okay, Sophie." Abby tried,

"No, They could be dead!" Sophie cried out, throwing her face into her hands and moaning. Abby glanced at me shyly, unknowing of how to comfort her,

"Uh… did you, hear… them, y'know… like," I started before she looked up at me,

"Scream? Panic? No," She hissed, "I suppose not, but I heard them banging on the door, we just couldn't risk opening it, and now I can't believe I didn't take the chance… They ran away cursing, but I have no idea how far they made it…" She grumbled.

"Come on, Sophie, it's Alex we're talking about here! He wouldn't get caught! He wouldn't let Olivia die, and I'm sure he understands why we couldn't open the door." Abby said, seeming to finally assuage her worries.

"Okay… I guess you're right, but we can't just wait 'till dawn. We should go find them!" Sophie sprung up to a sudden stand and started towards the door.

"N-no…" Abby started, cutting off her sentence as Sophie glared at her with hostility. "we… should… wait." She finished bravely as Sophie began to tug at the door knob.

"Seriously, Sophie, stop! We can't just rush out there, whatever we saw out there is dangerous, you heard all that... s-screaming…" Abby protested as she reached out to stop the door from opening. She stood up and blocked the door, spreading her arms out and preventing her from grabbing the handle.

"DEAD, Abby, they could be DEAD." Sophie spat venomously. Abby began to stand down, but I interrupted,

"No, Sophie, we can't just rush out immediately. I don't know about you, but I don't think I can run with my legs like this." I, unlike Abby and Sophie, was still sitting, I couldn't bare to move my legs too much, and all the blood I was losing wasn't helping.

"Can you at least _try_ to stand?" Sophie asked, stepping back away from the door, and kneeling down in front of me.

"Damn, that's way worse then what I got…" Sophie admitted, glancing over at me. "What? Your legs are scratched up too?" I perplexed, scooting to the side a little as she gave up on the door.

"Yeah, duh. The thorns, remember?" She said,

"No. What do you mean?" I couldn't seem to remember anything, it was so different, I've never really lost my memory before.

"The front of the build, Charlie. The yard was filled with thorns and weeds." I thought for a moment, 'Weird... What kind of building are we in any way?' I frowned,

"Wait, how long was I out?" I challenged the both of them as Abby knelt down in front of me. Sophie smiled,

"Not long. We've only been in here for about ten minutes," she explained as Abby tore one of the legs off her leggings. She wrapped the cloth-like material around one of my legs, or rather, the parts that bled the most. I pressed hard on my leg, trying to stop the blood flow in a way that wouldn't sting when my dirty hands made contact with the open cuts. It still stung a little, but I pushed through it, I knew that Sophie was going to leave eventually, and I would prefer to stick with them than be stuck here in the dark.

"Alright, Charlie. I'm going to look around for Alex, but you can stay here," Sophie began as she headed back towards the door. "come on Abby." She pulled the door open slowly, the eerie creaking sending shivers down my spine and flooding the room with the dull yellow light. I caught a glimpse of the hallway, a larger open area that seemed to be connected to other small rooms. "Yeah... one minute, you can go ahead." Abby told her, but I wasn't too sure, "Really? it might be dangerous." I warned them, but Sophie was already on her way. The door creaked shut again as Sophie's footsteps carried on down the hallway. It sounded like she was checking the other rooms.

"Charlie, can you try to walk?"Abby asked. I tried to flex my leg a little, it was a little less sore, but still hurt.

"I think I could try." I told her quietly. She stood up and held out her hand, and after a minute of struggle I was back on my feet again. I stepped carefully, but in not too long I could walk. We contemplated if we should follow Sophie into the hall, and decided that it'd be best if we stuck together. We hurried out into the hall, hoping that she hadn't gotten far when there was a loud crash not too far away. Abby and I peered around the corner, but when we starred into the dark, empty hall, all we could see were the tall doors, all shut. I glanced back at Abby as we stepped away into the room again, "Where did she go?" Abby worried, "She's fine, pr-robaly just checking around in one of those rooms." I tried to reassure her, but my argument wasn't very convincing, I didn't even believe it. "Okay. But I can't see half the doors, we have no idea what come be in there." She argued as I began to step out into the hall again, "Yeah... me neither. Wait here a minute." I followed the dim, flickering light to the left of out room. At the end of the hallway, the wall opened up into a large and open room, much like an office, with a metal desk, a chair, fan, and a glowing gas lamp that sat in the middle of the room. I eagerly raced towards the lamp and grabbed it as soon as I could. I examined the room a little more before stepping away. The walls and desk were littered with pieces of paper, some had words on them, some had children's drawings on them. I had no idea what was drawn on most of them, maybe it was because they were just children's scribbles, but it didn't fascinate me in the slightest, all I wanted was the light.

"Over here!" I called out to Abby, pulling her into the hall and holding out the light towards our shadowy path. We followed the hall to the next door and began to pull on the knob. I shrugged to Abby as a tugged on the sticky handle a little harder. Abby took the lamp and began to knock on the door. "Hello? Sophie? Olive? Alex? Are you guys in-" Abby gasped as the door swung open suddenly. We both jumped back and made sure not to drop our light as a figure emerged from the dark.

Tell me if you want more, I can post more anytime!


	2. Chapter 2

"AUGH!" I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. Trying to catch my breath as I panicked and scanned the room for danger. I couldn't focus, my eyes blurry in the sudden darkness, the shadowy figure standing above me swiftly bent down and held my mouth shut. I tried to scream as I struggled to pry his hands away from my face. He tried to hush me while I squirmed and kicked away from him, the cuts on my legs aching as I flexed them, but I was not going to stop. He wobbled backward and his silhouette began to fade into the shadows again. I scurried to a stand and as the figure approached again, my eyes snapped shut and I turned my head, only focusing on his footsteps in the inky void. He stumbled back towards me, still about a meter in front of me, but another pair of hands grabbed onto me and held my mouth shut. *Click* *Click* *Click*... he should be just in front of me... "Hold her still!" a voice murmured through the confusion, and in a moment of rushed instinct, I kicked hard. He fell back and landed on the ground, stifling an angry cry. It was then that I realized my mistake... Abby stepped slowly into the room, holding out the lantern and lighting up the scene. Sophie burst out laughing as she helped Alex off of the ground, Olivia glared at me as she let go of my head, "Come on, Charlie..." she sighed, chuckling a little as well. Olivia adjusted her light brown hair away from her face and stared at me with her green-brown eyes, slightly irritated. Her dark red wool sweater was a little torn and ruffled, but overall, she just looked like usual, except, pretty exhausted and frustrated. She sat back on her legs and scooted away from me as Abby sat down beside us and closed the door. "Um..." She muttered smiling awkwardly at me. I looked ahead at Sophie and Alex, the former still laughing hysterically, and the latter looking rather upset, with his injured glare fixed on me.

"GOD DAMN IT, CHARLIE!" He groaned as my eyes focused on his familiar face. Alex looked rather roughed up, tired and angry, he was covered in cuts, especially on his face, bloody scars and slices in his pale white skin. His dark eyes closed, trying to ignore the pain as Sophie helped him over to our little circle around the lamp.

"That's what you get for surprising me like that! Like, what the hell you two?" I scolded Olivia and him. As he came closer to the light, it became apparent that his short brown hair was incredibly messy and filled with dust, his blue tee seemed to be untouched but his gray shorts seemed a little torn and muddy. He continued to growl angrily as he took a seat beside Oliva. I glanced over at her again and almost gasped with shock, her hair, though it was almost undetectable through all of the knots and tangles, appeared to have been _torn out_ in certain places. Afraid to ask her what had happened to the two of them, I stayed quiet. "You guys shouldn't be going down that way," Alex warned, "down that direction is the stage, and the... _ahem._ It's not safe." he finished sheepishly, "Why?" Abby blurted, obviously not afraid to interrogate them. "I-it's... it's nothing j-just don't go down there." Olivia sputtered nervously. Her expression shifting easily from angry to an uneasy and frightened. Unlike her usual self, Olivia seemed actually damaged and scared... "So, what are you guys doing in here though?" Abby asked them. Alex sighed, "Yeah, um. After you guys locked us out of there, we managed to get in here before... uh, before _they_ saw us." he mumbled with a glance at Olivia, she nodded and leaned over to Sophie, whispering to her as she glanced back at me. "We could have died you know, Charlie." Olivia hissed, turning her head away from me as if she was disgusted. I growled with frustration,

"W-what! It's not my fault I- I had that…" I froze, my head suddenly buzzing with _that thought,_

' ** _Get us out. OUT. GET OUT_**.' everything seemed to blur out, the room spinning, anything I tried to look at made me so dizzy…

' ** _Get out before it's to late. Get us out.'_** I blinked and rubbed my eyes,

"It's not my fault I passed out." I finished calmly, pretending nothing was wrong. Alex paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow before he shrugged and closed his eyes again,

"Whatever, I guess it wasn't." he admitted, relaxing against the wall again and slouching down to the floor. I sighed, knowing Olivia wouldn't be so easily persuaded.

"Well, what are we going to do then? It's not like we can stay in _here_ forever." I said, avoiding Olivia's gaze.

"Well, we could wait 'till _morning_ ," Alex offered, grabbing a bottle from the floor.

"Ew, what is that?" Sophie chuckled as he popped off the lid.

"Soda. I think...? Yeah." He chugged the drink of flat sugar until there wasn't a drop left. "That was… sugary." He smiled, unwilling to admit he obviously shouldn't have drunk it.

"Yeah, okay. Well I don't really want to stay in here drinking unrefrigerated, flat coke for six more hours." Olivia snarled, taking a seat on one of the tables and kicking another bottle into the corner of the room. Abby and Sophie agreed, but I was too fascinated by the room itself to care about how long we'd be in it.

It was pretty much the same as the previous room, knocked over tables, gross stains and sticky spots all over the dirty floors and peeling wallpaper… except, there was something strange about the walls. As I tried to focus in the dull orange light, I reached out my hands and felt the tears in the wall paper - _scratches_. Something had repeatedly clawed at wall, _violently_. But not just randomly, it seemed to all clutter in one corner, and _in_ that corner, there was a _camera_. But it wasn't that that concerned me, it was the fact that the camera was moving back and forth, and the lens was moving. I tried to duck out of it's view, but it followed my movements _perfectly_. I shivered,

"G-guys…" I stuttered. Abby looked up and her eyes widened,

"What the hell," she whispered. "is it recording?"

"I think so," I told her,

"That is so freaky. This place is old, they should have taken down the cameras ages ago…"

"Unless… Somebody put this lamp out there recently, the light is still on. Somebody _could have_ reinstalled cameras…" I thought out loud.

"That's even more freaky." Abby mumbled, backing away from the camera. "Do you think they can see us _right_ _now_?" She whispered,

"Maybe." I pulled off my shoe, and without really thinking about it, tossed it up the wall at the camera. It seemed to fix the problem! The camera easily fell off the wall and broke into pieces when it hit the floor. "Yeah, that wasn't installed very well." I shrugged and joined the group around the lantern again, but I couldn't keep thinking about the fact somebody was _just_ _here_. The atmosphere was quiet, but not peaceful, it was an eerie quiet, an unsettling, unnatural silence.

Buildings naturally creek and groan, the wind whispers through echoing halls, the walls creak as the building settles, a rat scurries across the floor, a roach up the wall... all these things sound strange and _creepy_ even, but silence is worse. _Silence_ , is the _strangest of sounds_. I kept my eyes on the light, and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was almost _scripted_ , us finding the lamp so easily. I mean, how else would we be able to even _see_ in this building? Was it just coincidence that it was so close to where we were? Or was it all _planned?_ I looked up at Alex, his usual confident glare was weak, eyes sore, facial muscles tired, he looked exhausted. What did he have to go through when we were separated? It's not like he was roaming the halls for long, they were just next door! But why couldn't we go to ' _the stage'_? Had they seen something we didn't? I had assumed that what was chasing us was human, but I never got a good look... maybe I was wrong?

Abby was just beside him. She was usually an optimist, friendly, and helpful, the joy of the group, but tonight she was just so scared. She tried to look confident, and Sophie might have believed it, Olivia might have, even Alex might have, but I understand when people are hiding things, _I know what a lie looks like_ , but she was just struggling to keep us together, and I didn't want to spoil it for anybody who may be feeling the slightest bit of confidence. Olivia has never liked me as much as the others, I was sort of the runt of the group anyway, and when I met them, I was kind of the newbie that interrupted their friendship. So maybe I can understand why she never agreed with me. Sophie was of course always the leader of the pack, I don't know why or how, but she is the favourite. We've always been a little competitive when it came to being the leader, but tonight, I figured it might be best to let her take charge. The steady silence was broken so suddenly, it caught me off guard, Alex looked up wearily and smiled. I glanced up at him again and starred,

"Hey, guys… I don't feel right…" His eyelids dropped, his mouth hung open and he began to wobble back and forth as we all stared helplessly.


End file.
